bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Draft Code of Conduct
The following Code of Conduct is what is expected of anyone editing this Wiki, whether they are formal members of the Guild of Bards or not. =The Code of the Bards= Every story is important to someone. A Bard should not presume to know whether one story is "better" than another. It is our goal, admittedly a virtually impossible one, to collect all the stories of the Kingdoms. Every wedding, every romance, every fight or battle, was important, and someone took time to write it and was proud of what they had written. If you have the time, save every story you can, whether it is personal to you or not, whether you think it is good or not, whether the writing style is to your taste or not. Tell the stories as they were meant to be told. Since the Cataclysm, history has become muddy. Check names, especially if you think a mask has "fallen off". Ensure accuracy in your transcription. If you have time, remove OOC comments that detract from the story, and format the thread appropriately. For a style guide, ask a senior Bard for advice. But don't change the words!. Let them stay as the writer wanted them to be, spelling mistakes and all. You are charged with keeping our history as accurate as possible. Changing history will not be tolerated. If a history in the Library is found to be inaccurate or misleading, that history may be re-edited or removed from the Library and the person responsible may have their access removed. Quality is more important than quantity. Bearing in mind Code One above, if you are short of time, then save the stories you think are the best, or were the most historically important. A future Bard can return to pick up the "quieter" tales another time. Use discretion as to what to save. Stories marked RP of course, and interesting events in churches and towns. Think about what histories people might like to read in future. A daring rescue of a kidnapped maiden is more likely to be read and enjoyed than the petty bickerings of day-to-day politics. Help those less fortunate. If you receive a request to save a story in your town from someone no longer in that town, or if someone wants you to check the details of some part of their history that happened in your town, endeavour to do that request first. They may have opportunity to help you in future, and it improves the standing of the Bards. Respect privacy. Roleplays in public areas (i.e. towns, counties, the Glen, the Weald etc.) were written with the assumption that they would be read by the general public, and it can therefore be assumed that they are appropriate for inclusion in the Library. However, for roleplays in private forums, permission should be sought from those involved before posting them to the Library. Should a person have a valid reason to want a history removed from the library this shall be done, but consent should be gained from the other people involved in that history. Again, use your discretion. There is much to do. Our work is not limited to saving stories. If you find yourself in a town where all stories have been saved, you can help in the Library by helping to index stories by content or role, and by checking for accuracy, or even just by making people aware of the Bards. If you have lots of time or only a little, you can still help the Bards in their work. Once you have begun the work of saving a story, make sure you have categorised it as a Category:Work in Progress, so that a Bard coming to that town in future doesn't duplicate your work. And if the sheer amount that must be saved disheartens you, remember it is better to light a candle than curse the darkness. There is much to read. Enjoy the tales, enjoy reading them. The stories of the Kingdoms are art, and we are privileged to have access to them. Category:Guild Information